


Rule One

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows better than to bother him, so what's wrong with her this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule One

“Dooooooc!” the Lone Wanderer moaned.

Doc Church looked up from his clipboard, but didn’t turn to her, sighing. “Which limb did you blow off this time?”

“Neither.”

“How many bones did you break?”

“None.”

The doctor turned around, growing impatient. “You know better than to break rule one. Now, how many blood packs am I gonna need for this?”

She shook her head again, but sniffed. Seemed to be crying. Better be out of pain, because she looked fine otherwise.

“Then what in God’s name are you doin’ bothering me?”

She held up her little finger. “I’ve got a splinterrrrrr!”


End file.
